


Blame It On the Rolls

by heylovre



Series: Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, its not rlly explicitly stated but thats how i picture it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylovre/pseuds/heylovre
Summary: Mingyu just wants a bite of Seungkwan's food.





	Blame It On the Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt sent into my cc! feel free to send one in yourself, thought i don't guarantee immediate responses, though i will do my best!! <33
> 
> apologies if this reads a little rough, i'm tired but i rlly wanted to go for it hehe

Mingyu is earned nothing short of an unspoken death threat through Seungkwan's sharp glare, the older chewing at the roll he snatched from the other’s plate. His eyebrows raise in feigned incredulity at the younger’s glare, a small smile forming around his pursed lips and Seungkwan remaining unamused.

 

“I hope you choke.”

 

The older laughs and keeps a hand over his mouth to keep from showing his food, swallowing it carefully before grinning, “Why don’t you do it?”

 

“Because I don’t want evidence that I was your killer. I’ll blame the rolls instead.”

 

“Choke me, Boo.”

 

“You’re so disgusting, I really hate you.”

 

Mingyu wears a bright grin, chuckling despite the harsh words hurled at him, Seungkwan’s tone stitched with false malice.

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

He reaches to take another, stopped by the needle pricks in his skin, Seungkwan’s hands wrapped around his wrist with nails digging into the delicate underside of his arm, “Drop it.”

 

The older doesnt resist, but adopts a teasing gaze from across the little table, his grin having settled into something smaller, but no less suspicious as he holds on the roll. Instead, pushing it towards the younger who registers the movement too late, food smashing indelicately into parted lips. Seungkwan leans away and struggles with the roll half hanging from his mouth, letting go of the older and wrangling it in with his tongue and hands, concealing the mess behind palms, ’ _I’m gonna kill you,_ ’ muttered around chews.

 

“You won’t kill me.”

 

Seungkwan continues, swallowing hard and shaking his head, wiping away the mess from his face, “I absolutely will, I don’t care of I’m convicted at this point, I’ll do it.”

 

Mingyu raises his brows, leaning in incrementally, “Will you?”

 

“I absolutely will, you’re vile.”

 

“You’re _absolutely_ sure?” He continues, propping himself on his elbows, starting to encroach into the other’s space, Seungkwan tilting his head back to keep their eyes locked.

 

“I’m positive Kim Mingyu. I’ll do it with my bare hands, I swear.”

 

He’s past the median of the table, invading into the dangerous boundaries maintained by the glare on the younger’s features. Mingyu can’t help the smile he wears, gazing at the other’s scrutinizing expression, tracing them with his eyes, small furrowed brows, half concealed under the deep cerulean of bangs falling in wayward patters, chin defiantly stuck out, jaw set and lips turned down with distaste, eyes settling on the pink curve for fractionally too long before returning to his eyes. The younger blushes faintly, facade crumbling.

 

“You _swear_?”

 

“Don’t test me.”

 

Mingyu can hear the small crack in the other’s voice, grinning as he closes the space between them, claiming victory against his lips, "I’ll take my chances."

 

Half-hearted protests die in Seungkwan’s throat, lost in the midst of soft, sighing kisses and the delicate touch of the younger’s hand resting against Mingyu’s cheek. The older smiles and leans into it, regretting the action moments later as fingers pinch into the pliant skin, pulling away from the kiss, holding the sore spot while Seungkwan grins in return, satisfied, Mingyu pouting back with dramatic hurt.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“…Yeah, maybe I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/heylovre)   
>  [ curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/heylovre)


End file.
